<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us murder mystery by Crunchypuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859928">Among Us murder mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchypuff/pseuds/Crunchypuff'>Crunchypuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchypuff/pseuds/Crunchypuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short mystery in the Among Us world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us murder mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda new to writing stuff sorta, may or may not be that good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was daytime. According to the clocks, at least. In the darkness of space, time was difficult to keep track of.</p>
<p>The Skeld, one of MIRA's typical spaceships, was in transit to the research station on Polus. On board, six crew members were beginning the preparations required to accelerate to the barren planet. They stood in the cafeteria, five of them gathered around a red figure.</p>
<p>"Alright, you all know the drill. Fix wires, destroy asteroids, fuel the engines, all that. Let's get moving." A voice crackled from the bulky red spacesuit. Though the voice seemed somewhat robotic, it could easily be identified as female.</p>
<p>Another woman in a white suit was listening with the others. She had a name, but everyone on the ship called her White. The crew members were all differentiated by the colors of their spacesuits, as the crew on board was replaced so often. Beside White stood Cyan, Green, Black, and Yellow. She didn't know much about any of the other crew members. It was her first time going to the research station.</p>
<p>After Red's very short list of orders, the group split apart. White tried to remember the exact steps required for the ship's preparation. She knew the basics, but since it was her first time on the ship, she had no idea where to go. After a brief moment of panic, she decided to follow Cyan and help them.</p>
<p>They headed down a corridor leading to one of the engine rooms. Cyan stopped at the side of the room and opened a panel in the wall, revealing a set of wires.</p>
<p>"So, uh, do you need any help with that?" White's voice crackled.</p>
<p>"Heh. You're new here, aren't you? I'm good, you just go down to electrical and connect the wires there. There's a panel that looks just like this one." She paused and gestured down the hallway. "It's just down there, take a left after the corner. Can't miss it."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" White rushed down the hall and turned the corner. </p>
<p>"Let's see… wires, wi-" White stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>On the ground before her, Green's bloody corpse was sprawled out, one hand on their bleeding neck. Their suit was almost as red as it was green.</p>
<p>"Oh…oh god."</p>
<p>She turned and ran, past the engine room into the cafeteria. In the center of the room, a giant red button lay under glass. White lifted the glass and slammed her palm down on the button. Red lights began flashing and a loud alarm blared throughout the ship. </p>
<p>Cyan rushed in, followed by Yellow and Red. Out of the storage area, Black ran toward the center of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"What the hell's going on here? White?" Yellow shouted over the alarm.</p>
<p>White shut the alarm off and composed herself. </p>
<p>"There…there's been a murder." </p>
<p>The room erupted into chaos. Robotic shouts and crackles mixed into an incomprehensible mass.</p>
<p>"Quiet!" Yellow bellowed. </p>
<p>The room quickly calmed down.</p>
<p>"White. I'm guessing Green is dead, since he's the only one missing. Where did you find him?" Yellow asked.</p>
<p>"He was in electrical. Right in front of the panel on the wall, like he was fixing it when he… when he…" Her voice broke down.</p>
<p>"Electrical. Okay. Let's go and investigate." Yellow walked down the corridor leading to storage and the others followed behind.</p>
<p>They reached the entrance of electrical and Yellow stopped. The others, aside from White, leaned around to see.</p>
<p>"Well, it's official. We've got a murderer on board." Yellow said.</p>
<p>More chaos. Shouts came from every crew member but White, who was looking at the ground just outside the room.</p>
<p>"Quiet! All of you, behave!" Yellow shouted. "We've got to catch whoever did this. Before it happens again."</p>
<p>"Agreed. Do we have any way of doing that?" Red said.</p>
<p>"Hang on. I think I've got this. I've seen enough mystery shows to know a thing or two about solving these cases. We just need to know where everyone was, and who doesn't have an alibi. Then we can narrow it down." Black said.</p>
<p>"Can we talk somewhere else? I don't know about any of you, but I can't stand to look at the dead body of one of my crew mates for long." Cyan said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria. We can talk there and get things sorted." Red walked out of electrical and through storage.</p>
<p>Once everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, they stood around the large red emergency button.</p>
<p>"Okay, so, information gathering time." Black said. "First things first, White, how did you come across the body?"</p>
<p>"I…I was walking to electrical from the engine room. Cyan was there, she told me to go and fix wires there because I didn't know where to go. And that's when I found the body." She said.</p>
<p>"Alright. Cyan, can you confirm what White has said?" Black asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Cyan nodded. "She was in the engine room with me, then she went to electrical. That's all I know."</p>
<p>"Hmm…this could be valuable information. Did anyone else see anybody heading to electrical?" Black asked.</p>
<p>Some of the others in the room shook their heads. Yellow spoke up. </p>
<p>"I headed to the oxygen room. I didn't see anybody around there." He said.</p>
<p>"I went to storage. I passed by Black in the administration area. I'm not sure if he saw me, he was busy trying to swipe a card on the machine. Then I was headed to navigation when the alarms started. I ran past the oxygen room just behind Yellow."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought." Black scratched the area of his visor where his chin would be. "I think I know who did it."</p>
<p>He raised his hand and pointed directly at White.</p>
<p>"White! You were seen going to electrical by Cyan. When you got there, you brutally murdered Green and ran back here to raise the alarm!" Black said.</p>
<p>White stood stunned.</p>
<p>"W-what? No! I just found the body there!" She said.</p>
<p>"That's exactly what the murderer would say. Of course the killer wouldn't report their own killing, right? That's what you wanted us all to think, isn't it?" He said.</p>
<p>"Hang on. Let's not go throwing accusations around. We don't know it's her for certain." Cyan spoke up.</p>
<p>"Oh? And who else on this ship could it be?" Black asked.</p>
<p>"You. You gather everyone here with your theories and you try to trick us into turning against each other. What are we supposed to do, just throw her out the airlock? Wouldn't that make you a murderer? Assuming you aren't a murderer already, that is." Cyan said.</p>
<p>"I-I- that's ridiculous! It couldn't have been me! Red, you saw me, right? In the administration area?" Black said.</p>
<p>"I did…but that was at the very beginning. You may have had time to kill and return, if you did it quickly." Red said.</p>
<p>"That's- I-" Black started.</p>
<p>"So we still don't know who did it for sure. And until we do, I'm not killing anybody." Cyan stepped back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm out. There's no way I'm killing someone else on this ship." Yellow said.</p>
<p>"Looks like you've been outvoted. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get them. It's four of us against one of them." Red said.</p>
<p>"So, what now? Do we just keep doing tasks? Ignoring the murderer in our midst?" Black said.</p>
<p>"Well…maybe. If we can get this work done and get to Polus quick, we can get off and leave this behind us." Yellow said.</p>
<p>"Maybe the murderer only wanted one of us. We can hope." Red said.</p>
<p>Red headed back down toward the oxygen room and navigation. Yellow followed behind, with Black walking down to storage. Cyan and White stood together.</p>
<p>"So, um…you're not the murderer, right?" Cyan asked.</p>
<p>"No! Of course not!" White said.</p>
<p>"Alright, good. I would feel bad about sticking up for you if you were." She laughed. "Do you want to come with me? Since you don't know the way around and everything."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way. I thought I was going out the airlock for a second there." White said.</p>
<p>"The next thing I have to do is in the reactor. Let's head over there." Cyan said.</p>
<p>They walked past the engine room and turned left into the reactor area. Cyan walked over to the reactor controls and began pressing a sequence of buttons. As she was almost done, the lights began to dim quickly.</p>
<p>"Ah, man. We gotta go fix the lights. That's in electrical too. Come on, it'll be pitch black soon." Cyan walked away from the reactor controls and turned toward electrical.</p>
<p>White walked out behind her, quickly losing sight of her in the darkness. She felt her way along the wall and slowly turned the corner. Just as she did, the lights came back on. In the door to electrical, a pair of yellow legs could be seen laying motionless on the floor.</p>
<p>"Yellow! Dammit!" Red stood beside the light panel in electrical, looking down at the corpse.</p>
<p>"We need another meeting! Now!" Cyan turned and rushed through storage. </p>
<p>White and Red followed. As they entered the cafeteria, red lights flashed and a siren blared. Black rushed out of the hall leading to the oxygen room and Cyan shut the alarm off.</p>
<p>"See? I told you someone would die if we didn't do anything!" Black said as he walked in.</p>
<p>"Black! Where were you? We were all in electrical trying to fix the lights!" Cyan said.</p>
<p>"Me? I was in the communications area trying to prepare the ship like you all wanted!" Black said.</p>
<p>"I went to electrical to fix the lights. When I got them working, I saw Yellow. Dead, with his throat cut just like last time." Red said.</p>
<p>"We all found the body together while you were off somewhere else. What do you think that says?" Cyan said.</p>
<p>"I think it says that one of you reported your own murder again, just like White did before! It's probably her again!" Black said.</p>
<p>"No, she was behind me. Just like Cyan." Red said.</p>
<p>"Well it's clearly you then!" Black said.</p>
<p>White shook her head. She spoke up for the first time in the discussion.</p>
<p>"I…I hate to say it, but I think I agree with the others. You seem awfully suspicious." She said.</p>
<p>"So you're going to throw me out? Kill me, an innocent person?" Black said.</p>
<p>"Well…no." White said. "Even if I suspect you, I just can't bring myself to do something like that." </p>
<p>"I think I'm with White. We can get through this without killing you, we just have to stick together and protect each other." Cyan said.</p>
<p>"The ayes have it. No killing, just do our tasks and keep each other safe." Red said.</p>
<p>"Well…alright. But I don't trust any of you. I know one of you is the murderer." Black said.</p>
<p>"Then let's-" Cyan started before a siren blared and blue lights flashed. "Uh oh." </p>
<p>"Wait, what's that alarm for? We didn't hit the button." White said.</p>
<p>"It's the oxygen alarm. Our air is going to run out fast if we don't hurry. Cyan, you come with me!" Red dashed down the hall leading to the oxygen room.</p>
<p>"So much for staying together. Come on White, I hope to God you're not the murderer." Black ran toward the administration area.</p>
<p>White followed him into the room and saw him pressing buttons on a small panel. The panel made a loud buzzing sound.</p>
<p>"Crap, they must have changed the code. White, look around for a scrap of paper. It should have a number on it." He said.</p>
<p>White looked around the room frantically, eventually finding a small note.</p>
<p>"Got it! It's 10056!" She said.</p>
<p>Black entered the code and the panel beeped. The lights continued to flash.</p>
<p>"Why is the alarm still on? Didn't we fix it?" White said.</p>
<p>"We fixed our side, but we need to do both. I'll go and try to help Cyan and Red." Black rushed toward the cafeteria.</p>
<p>White followed behind at a slower pace. As she reached the weapons area just before oxygen, the alarm stopped. She walked into oxygen and saw Red lying on the ground between Cyan and Black.</p>
<p>"That's it! She's the killer!" Black pointed at Cyan.</p>
<p>"What?! You just killed Red in front of me! I was fixing the oxygen system and when I turned around, you were snapping her neck!" Cyan said.</p>
<p>"I- no! I came in and saw a dead body! It has to be you, I know it!" Black said.</p>
<p>Cyan looked to White.</p>
<p>"White, come on. You've got to believe me. It's Black! And we need to get him out of the airlock before he kills us!" She said.</p>
<p>White hesitated before speaking.</p>
<p>"Black…I'm sorry." She said.</p>
<p>"No! You can't do this! It's her! You can't-" Black was interrupted by Cyan grabbing his arms from behind.</p>
<p>White walked over and helped hold him as the three walked slowly toward the airlock. They reached the door.</p>
<p>"You're going to regret this!" Black shouted before he was shoved through the airlock door. Cyan sealed the door.</p>
<p>"White. You ready?" Cyan hovered over the release button with her hand.</p>
<p>"I… think so." White said.</p>
<p>Cyan pressed the button and Black was quickly thrown out into space. There was silence. Cyan walked over to the cafeteria and sat down on a bench. White followed.</p>
<p>"Well…at least we're safe now." White said, looking down.</p>
<p>"Yeah…about that." Cyan pulled a knife from her spacesuit. </p>
<p>"W-what?! I- how-" White shook. "You were with me the whole time when Yellow was killed! And most of the time before Green was!"</p>
<p>"Cyan was. Not me." She removed her helmet and revealed a smirking face framed by long brown hair. She paused. "Ah, right. You never knew what I looked like. That, uh, kinda ruins this a bit. I'm Red, by the way."</p>
<p>"You… but…" White stammered.</p>
<p>"I'll spell it out for you. I stayed alone, killing when nobody could see me. The first one was easy. Follow Green, kill him, and leave before anyone finds the body. Black playing detective was a bit entertaining, honestly. I thought you'd get thrown out the airlock for a moment there. Then Yellow. I killed the lights, then him. I was worried Cyan would suspect me for a moment, but Black's absence provided a useful distraction." She paused for a moment. "But then there was a problem. Black had to die somehow, but if I killed him, I know you and Cyan would've teamed up against me. So I killed Cyan and took her suit. Had to make that kill clean, to keep the suit usable, so I couldn't use my knife. But it didn't matter. She was weak. Then all I had to do is get you against Black, and my work is done." She smiled.</p>
<p>"Well, not quite done."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>